All Because He Wished Her Back
by BellaK
Summary: But before I wish...Kagome, you know I love youno matter what...' he said grabbing her hands in his. She gave a quick nodd of the head.'I wish Kikyo was alive again!This time with a soul of her own and not kagome's'he said, squeezing the jewel.
1. Chapter 1:The Wish

hey guys! writing another inu yasha fic.!

just so ya know inu & sessh aren't related in this story! this info plays a very crucial part in this story!

The Aftermath of Love

It was dark...sorta...The only source of light was a dying fire. ''Sooo... Whathca gonna wish for, Inu Yasha?'' Kagome asked slowly, staring at him as he fingered the completed Shikon no Tama. ''Not really sure...''he replied, deep in thought. She gave out an annoyed sigh. Suddenly he shoot up with a rare bright smile gracing his face.''I've got it!''he shouted happily.''But before I wish...Kagome, you know I love youno matter what...'' he said grabbing her hands in his. She gave a quick nodd of the head.''I wish Kikyo was alive again!This time with a soul of her own and not kagome's!''he said, squeezing the jewel.

(...with kikyo...)

As Kikyo traveled through the Western Lands a purple light surrounded her body and she collapsed,olny to be caught in mid-fall bySesshomaru. Unbeknownest to herhe had been watching her. He scooped her up bridalstyle and took her to his castle...

(...back with kag & inu...)

''Kagome?''Inu Yasha asked,''Will you be my mate?'' Kagome wore a look of shock and joy. ''YES!''she yelled flinging herself on him and firmly planting her lips on his in a hungry kiss. Well... you can guess what they did next...

The next morning Kagome awoke fully aware of her surroundings, her senses hightened to theirvery peak. She sniffed the air and smelt the scent of hickory wood, she turned and saw the source of the smell: Inu Yasha. She smiled at the sight of his sleeping form.'He looks so...innocent! Like a sleeping child...' she thought to herself as she snuggled closer to her hanyou mate. Unaware that she too was a hanyou now.

(...at sesshy's castle 8 months later...)

Kikyo awoke with a start, feeling like she had been reborn somehow. She felt the prescence of a demon near and turned to see the familiar face of Sesshomaru asleep at the side of her futon. A light breeze passed through the window and she felt goosebumps rise on her bare arms.'Wait... What happened to my clothes?' she asked herself as she looked down at her body to find a redsilk night gown.''I see you're finally awake...''spoke a voice from beside her, making her jump slightly. She looked over to the dog demon and gave a curt nodd. ''How long have I been unconcius?'' she asked yawning and stretching her arms above her head.''About 8 months,''he replied smoothly, causing her to twitch.''That long !''she blurted out.(yes, i know... very out of character... but remember she has a new soul!)''Yes, that long,''he answered.

''Wow,''she sighed out.''What happened to me?''she asked. ''My guess is you were given a new soul,'' he answered.''Oh.Where's that child you're always traveling with?''

''Okaa-san! You're finally awake!'' a young girls voice said as Rin entered the room, jumped onto the futon, and crawled over to her, enveloping her in a hug.'' 'Okaa-san?' Why would you want to call me your mom?''Kikyo asked when the girl pulled away from her.''Because you remind me of her...''she stated slowly.''And because Otuu-san likes you!''she said cinging onto Sesshomaru like she wouldher father. Then, of course, Kikyo blushed.''Oh really?''she asked looking slyly at Sesshomaru.His cheeks tinged a light pink color.

...Later that night...

"And you took me her why?" Kikyo asked Sessh asked as they walked twords her bed room.''I could'mt just leave you out there..." he answered. Then there a nerve racking silence between the two...That is until they reached her door."Well...good night..."she said as she entered the room but was stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. She slowly turned and gazed deeply into his golden eyes that were glazed over with lust and passion.He grabbed her chin softly, bent his head down, and kissed her. After she had gotten over the initail shock kissed him right back.(bet you can't guess what they did next!)

well g2g !

Flaming Kitten


	2. Chapter 2:Their Kids

Hey guys!p

here's cappie 2 !

Kagome looked down to gaze upon her two month old son. She really hadn't bet on only havingto carry him for6 months but, hey, she wasn't complainin'! She couldn't believe how kawaii he was! With white flowing hair, black bangs and fore-locks, bright golden eyes with flecks of brown, and, of course, who could forget those adorable little puppy ears!"My little Inu Mashin!" she cooed lovingly as she kissed his little head. Inuyasha walked in on the little scene and couldn't help but smile at hs mate.

It had already been two months since they'dreturned to the future to stay and already they were like a normal modern family. Inuyasha had managed to open up a Dojo for all kinds of martial arts.

(...with Sessh & Kik...)

Sesshomaru awoke with an ebony haired goddess in his arms. He gave a light grin and kissed the top of her head. Kikyo's eyelids immedeatly flutered open, revealing beautiful chocolate orbs. She smiled and snugled into his built chest."Morning..."came her muffled reply."Yay! I knew this would happen!"came a hyper childish voice."Rin... What have I told you about _knocking_?" Sesshomaru asked annoyedly.

A few hours later they went for a walk in the forest. "Mommy! I'm going ahead, k?" Rin asked."Just be careful honey!" she yelled twords her adopted daughter. Five minutes later Rin came running back breathless. "Mommy, Daddy! Come see what I found!" she exclaimed happily tugging their hands immpaitently. Finaly, they came to an old wooden well. "This is the bone eaters well..."Kikyo explained."It's how Kagome traveled to and from her time..."

"Oh,Oh! Can we try it!"Rin asked excitedly."Sure,why not?"Kikyo answered with a small smile. She quikly picked up the little girl, making her giggle. She moved twords the well only to be swept off her feet by her mate, who quickly jumped into the well to be surrounded by a bluish purple light. When the light faded he jumped out of the well to be greated by a dark well house. They flung the doors open and saw a huge shrine/house.

Immediatley, Inuyasha came running out of the house, coming to a halt in font of them."What are you guys doing here?" he asked brightly(OOC...I know...but he's happy okay!)."Umm... we came to live here...?" Kikyo answered slowly."REALLY?"Rin asked excitedly."Yep!"Sesshomaru answered."Hey guys!"Kagome said brightly as she appeared holding a little baby boy."Who's this?"Kikyo asked tickeling the baby uderneath his chin, causing him to giggle."This is our son, Inu Mashin!"she replied grabbing ahold of Inuyasha's arm.

(...Six Months Later...)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo cried out in pain as she grasped Sesshomaru's hand with one hand and held onto the hospital bed's rial for dear life with the other. "Push!"the doctor commanded from in front of her."Come on, Kik, you can do it. It's gonna be alright,"Sessh said comforting her.With one almighty push the baby girl came out, blood covered and silent."OH MY GOD! IS SHE DEAD?"Kikyo screamedout."No,no!She's just quiet,"the lay doctor said as she handed Kikyo her daughter."Hi, Megami!"she cooed lovingly.

Alrighty! thats all for now!

flaming kitten


	3. Chapter 3:Death and more kids!

hey guys... just so ya know this is probably going to be a dark chappie because... My aunt just came and told me she moving to live with a friend since her job in't going to well.

I just stopped crying. My mom and dad are pi$$ed off at her because she came and made me cry ... but I'm glad she came and told me... I would have been even more pi$$ed if she had just up and left with out saying goodbye. every time I tell myself that I just start crying again.(blubbering in the background)Also I got my stories mixed up and put the wrong name for Sessh and Kiks daughter it's fixed in this chap.Neways...

(trumpet's tooting the charge song)ON WITH THE STORY!

The Unexpected Death

_Twelve..._

Twelve years since Kaneai Neko Tama( I made up the last name )had been born. And her parents couldn't believe how big she had gotten! Already she was but a head shorter then her mother who was 5 foot 8 inches.(okay, just for the slow department... the daughter is about 5 foot 2 inches) She had waist length black hair with silver streaks.( Her hair looks like the style Kagome wears.) She had bright brown eyes and a pair of silverkitten ears on the top of her head( Yes, in this story Sessh is a cat Youkai ). She was a bright young girl with a cheery smile and tanned skin.

It was 10 o'clock when she heard her mother open the door to their cozy three bedroom house. She fumbled with the keys tryong to lock the door but to no avail. A man burst through the door and grabbed her by the arm. Unaware of the curious preteen that stood in the shadowed hallway. He brought out apocketknife and rasped in Kikyo's ear,"It's not to late to change your mind and take me up on my offer..."He put the knife to her throat.

"I would never do that to my family! You filthy scum!" she shoot as heplungedthe knife into her heart. He quickly closed the knife and exited the house. He turned in time to see the girl fly twords her mothers dying body.'Oh crud! The kid saw! 'the man thought angrily. He heard a car come down the street and he immedeatlyran off.

Sesshomaru pulled into the drive-way to find hisfront doorwide open. 'Oh no!' He jumped out of the car and ran into the house to find his daughter crying into her mother's dying body."Honey..."Kikyo whispered."Yes, momma,"Kaneai said trying to clear the tears from her eyes." I want you to have this..."she rasped, lifting a silver chain with a small silver perfume bottle off of her and plaing it around her daughter's neck."I love you honey...and you too Sessh..."she said loud enough for him to hear. "We love you to Momma! Please... don't die!" she said as her mother's eyes slowly slidd closed. Sessh ran to his daughter as she stood up. She burst into tears,soaking the front of her father's button up shirt.

(...4 years later...(Kaneai's POV))

(Kyoto, Japan-Fushiwara Highschool)

"Okay class we have a new student!" squaked our mathaging teacher, Samudo-sensei."Come in now!" she yelled at the closed door. A few seconds later a teenage boy with silver waist-length hair, black bangs and fore locks; golden eyes; silver dog ears; a handsome face; and abuilt body came through the door. He wore baggy blue jeans, ablack longsleved shirt with a red t-shirt over it, and a black back pack was slung across his sholder.I couldn't help but stare, I mean he was the hottest guy I've ever seen! "Why don't you introduce yourself?'' Samudo sensei offered."Sure," he said shrugging."My name is Inu Mashin Takahashi, I'm 17 years old, and I moved here from Tokyo."he said scanning the room, his eyes coming to a halt on me. Unfortunetly an annoying person who sat behind me thought he was looking at her and...

"Samudo-sensei! I could show him around the school!" voluntered the school slut, Yariman Kuwa. I groaned, she was ssssssoooooooooooo annoying! She had bleached hair, dull grey eyes, and the clothes she wore were more like strips of cloth."No thanks! I want Miss Tama to be his guide!" Samudo-sensei insisted making me drop my mechanical pencil as I felt a sharp glare trying to pentrate my skull...boy if looks could kill I'd be ten feet under. I turned aroud slowly to see a very angry face that was caked in make-up. I smiled shyly and turned back around to look back at the teacher."Please take a seat wherever you like,"the teacher said smiling kindly. As far as I knew there were a few seats scattered around the class, one just happening to be by me.He immedeatly headed twords the one next to me...

**KNOCK,KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!** came the repetuious knocking from the classroom door.BAM!the door was flung open to reveal a girl with red hair, fox ears,green eyes, tan skin, a black t-shirt that says'The World SUCKS!...And So Do YOU!', a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of blue and black Vans.She stomped right up to Inu Mashin and started yelling."YOU ARE THE SPAWN OF FRIGGIN' SATAN! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME, YOUR ONLY SISTER, TO WALK TO SCHOOL!You are SOOOO not winning the brother of the year award!"she shot huffing and crossing her arms aross her chest. After that everyone just stared at her. Slowly she turned and laughed nervously."Oh...heh! Geuss I need to introduce myself...'' she said slowly,"Well, my name's Yuki Takahashi,I'm 16, and I'm the little devil's sister."

Sorry guys! I gots to go!and thaks for all the reviews! ;p

flaming kitten


End file.
